Ƭωσ Ƈαη Ƙєєρ α Sєcяєт
by Infinity Striker
Summary: Cedarstone is a normal warrior of TreeClan. But one day, when he comes across a rouge with a sharp tongue, he can't help but fall for her. At the same time, another she-cat has feelings for him! He knows who he loves best, but he can't love a rouge, it's forbidden! What will he do? If the Clan finds out, he will be in trouble. Two can keep a secret... If one of them is dead.
1. Strange Encounter

**Hey, guys! This storyline is about a cat in the forum TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan and CaveClan RP (Go check it out, it's awesome!).**

**Me and one of the awesome people on the forum decided the story was cool enough to be something you all should read, so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**FYI: This awesome person is S. Flame's Eve, we thank you for being the mother to this main cat. *bows***

**Other people included: Thank you Quillfang for supporting us with your cat, Brackenheart! This story wouldn't exist without him :D**

**And least is Absent Answers, for putting together the pieces of this story! c:**

**I think that covers it. On with the story!)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Cedarstone's P.O.V.:**_

"Cedarstone!" The deputy, Mistypetal, called my name as nosed through the prey pile. As I lifted my head, she bounded over.

"Can you lead a hunting patrol?" She asked breathlessly, her dappled gray fur rising on her spine slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" I added.

"Oh, absolutely." She mumbled absentmindedly. "Anyway, take Acornflame and Benttail."

"Okay. Bye." I left her at the pile, striding across the camp to the sheltered warrior's den. Frosty sunlight flitted through the trees, and weak birdsong was faintly heard through the breeze.

"Acornflame, Benttail?" I called, standing at the front.

Almost immediately, a black shadow at the back of the den moved, and amber eyes blinked open. A cat limped toward me.

It was Benttail, who's forepaw was bent inward from birth, but that didn't stop him from being a warrior. He refused to become an elder. "What is it?" The black tabby asked.

"You, me, and Acornflame are going on a hunting patrol." I told him. "Where's Acornflame?"

"Right here." A brown tom pushed his way through the entrance.

I nodded. "Let's go!"

Benttail and Acornflame fell back as I led the way into the forest. Frosty leaves crackled underpaw as the patrol went deeper in the trees.

"Hopefully we can find something good." Benttail commented, his elegant black head swiveling around to gaze intently in a frozen holly bush.

"I can't scent a thing." Acornflame sighed, his breath streaming in the cold air.

"Hey, guys, I can see a squirrel!" My thick silver calico fur brushed out as I spotted the creature, at the foot of an oak tree.

"You better go get it. We won't get in your way." Acornflame mewed to me with a nod.

I slunk off to the side, frowning as I hit an different scent. _Is that another cat? Not from TreeClan, that's for sure..._

_Whatever. I have to get that squirrel before it leaves, then I can deal with it.  
><em>

When I neared it, concealed in a bush, a black and white shape shot toward my prey. My prey!

I leaped, too, stretching out my claws to catch the squirrel, but the cat was much quicker than I was.

It snatched up the limp body of the squirrel, then glared at me with fierce green eyes. "What are you doing, hunting my prey?"

"Your prey?" I stood up indignantly. "I was hunting it! Anyway, what are _you _doing, in TreeClan territory?"

"TreeClan? Never heard of such a thing." The rouge, which I realized was a she-cat, snapped.

I growled. "Doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I don't." She sniffed, lashing her long black and white tail. "I come and go as I please, and you can't stop me."

"Leave!" I snarled, taking a step forward.

"Or what?" Her eyes widened mockingly. "You'll kill me?"

"What's going on here?" Acornflame's mew interrupted the conversation, and I spotted him padding over. A mouse dangled from his jaws.

"This rouge was trespassing on our territory, and she stole my prey." I growled with a sharp glare at the she-cat.

"Oh, rouge, I am, aren't I?" She turned around. "I'll go, then, but I do not promise I wont come back."

I watched her leave, my fur prickling on my spine. _Good riddance._

"Benttail!" Acornflame dropped his mouse and called for the black tom. As he limped out of the undergrowth, I led the way back to camp.

"We need to report this to Rushstar." Acornflame mewed. "Should I go tell him?"

"Yeah, sure." I muttered.

A burning sensation gnawed in my belly. _What was going to happen to her?_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Review for more, tell me if you like it!  
><strong>


	2. What Shall we do with It?

**Wow! 3 reviews already! :D**

**In reply to DewPetal- Thanks! I really liked the name Mistypetal, too c:**

**In reply to Shadow765- Yeah, I want to make the chapters longer. I'll do it now! I am going to switch POV's soon, so it gets more interesting. Thanks for your opinion! :)**

**In reply to A Silverstorm of Snowflakes- Hehe, I always liked to make summaries, and I'm glad you like it!**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Creekflower's P.O.V.**

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees join under TallOak for a Clan meeting!" Rushstar's yowl rang through the camp, and I got up from my nest, shaking out my fur. I padded to Cedarstone's nest, hesitated, then poked him with a paw.

_It's no secret that I like him..._

"Cedarstone, wake up! Rushstar called a meeting." I mewed loudly.

"Okay, okay." He suddenly stirred, and lifted his head. His jaws gaped into a yawn.

"Come on, sleepy slug." I teased Cedarstone lightly, brushing my long white tail on his shoulder.

He stumbled to his paws, and yawned again.

"What's making you so tired?" I questioned as we padded to TallOak.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked a little too quickly, but I couldn't help it. _What if he was thinking about me?_

"Just... about the rouge we found in our territory.

"Oh." My heart plummeted. "Whatever."

I stalked away, making sure I had an air of hurt radiate around me. I wanted to make him feel bad. Did I not exist?

I sat down beside Acornflame and tipped my head to Rushstar.

"We are here to talk about the rouge Cedarstone found yesterday." He gave the silver calico tom a nod.

A murmur broke out between the Clan, obviously some haven't heard the news yet.

Rushstar raised his voice. "The rouge refuses to leave the territory, and if you come across it again, I ask to force it." The leader's leaf-green eyes

burned into every cat in the clearing.

"Force it, how?" Cedarstone's mew broke out, and I turned to see him shifting around, looking uncomfortable.

"Fight it." Mistypetal was the one who replied. "Show it we're not afraid to use claws to kick it out."

"First of all, the rouge is a she. Stop calling her 'it.' Also, why do we have to fight it? What, are we going to kill a cat for her being stubborn?" He suddenly snapped, and the whole Clan made a sharp intake of breath.

Cedarstone's eyes suddenly dropped to his paws guiltily, as if just realizing he corrected his deputy in a very rude manner.

I sniffed. _He just_ Diwas_ inconsiderate of my feelings, but doesn't mean I don't like him anymore._

So I got up. "What he says is true. Not about how the rouge is female, I honestly don't care about that. About how we're going to kill the rouge. We're TreeClan! We're not killers! We can just drive her out, and see if she comes back in. If she does, then we show her our fangs."

I sat back down, and stole a glance at Cedarstone. He was looking straight back at me, and mouthed a _thank you._

I turned back to Rushstar, feeling a lot happier. _Maybe Cedarstone can like me just how I like him, soon enough._

**Cedarstone's P.O.V.**

_Thank ForestClan!  
><em>

I could see Rushstar was considering Creekflower's opinion. _Please, please..._

I begged inwardly, staring at the leader hopefully.

"All right." He suddenly mewed, his silver and white tail curling around his paws. "If you find the rouge, bring her to me. Then we will release her far from TreeClan."

It took all my self-control to not leap up and dance in the clearing. _Good enough!_

Rushstar took one last glance around the clearing. "This meeting is dismissed."

He leaped down from TallOak, and into his den, Mistypetal at his heels.

I got up, and padded back to the warrior's den, but some cat blocked my way.

"What is it, Obsidianfur?" I blinked up at the slightly bigger black tom.

"I want to talk to you." He mewed. "Will you walk with me?"

"Uh, sure." I mewed.

Without saying another word, Obsidianfur led the way out of camp, and I followed him timidly.

As we reached the middle of the territory, he spoke. "Did that rouge intrigue you, Cedarstone?"

"What? N-no." I stammered, jumping over a fallen tree.

"No? You seemed very... interested." As I turned to look at him, the black tom's icy eyes flashed. "I suppose every cat is, though. Rushstar decided to go with Creekflower's opinion, and you seemed very relieved."

"Did I really?" I mewed. "I just wish everything goes back to normal."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Which couple do you like better?  
><strong>

**Cedarstone and Creekflower, or Cedarstone and the rouge? (I will say the name next chapter)**

**Anyway, review for more!**


	3. Leave her Alone!

**Whee, two more reviews! :D**

**A Silverstorm of Snowflakes- I'm glad you like the story! If more you want, more you shall get! c:**

**S. Flame's Eve- Wow! I appreciate how you took the time to tell me what's right and wrong! I thank you for the bits that tell me if something's missing, and with my reviews I can make this story even better! :D**

**Okay, so that's it for now.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Cedarstone's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Cedarstone, where are you going?" Creekflower's mew interrupted me as I padded to the camp entrance.

"Going to hunt." My voice was sharper then I envisioned it to be, and a flash of guilt gripped me as I saw the hurt plastered visibly on her face.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I shuffled my paws. "Do you want to come hunting with me?"

Her eyes brightened almost immediately. "Sure!"

"Come on, then." I padded out of camp, Creekflower at my heels.

Frost was glinting on the bushes surrounding camp, and light snow was perched on the roots of every tree.

As we went deeper in the forest, a crackling sound reached my ears.

"Rabbit!" Creekflower hissed, her eyes wide with excitement.

"You should go get it." I whispered to her, angling my ears to bramble thicket, it's leaves caked with ice and snow.

Creekflower nodded, and slunk off over to the side.

I looked around to see if there was any more prey to be found. Then another scent hit me.

_That rouge!_

"Hey, block-head, over here!" A voice broke out, and I looked up at an oak tree towering over me. Green eyes gleamed at me from the tangle of dead leaves.

_Block-head? _Feeling slightly insulted, I scowled. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back."

The leaves rustled, and a black and white shape leaped over me.

I turned around, and the rouge landed sure-footed on the frosted grass.

"Well?" I asked, my fur rising up on my spine.

"I told you I would be back." She lifted up a black paw, drawing it over her ear leisurely.

"Hey, Cedarstone!" Creekflower pushed through the bramble thicket, triumphantly holding a limp rabbit in her jaws.

"Hi, Creekflower." I turned to her, very much aware of the rouge staring at my back.

"Who's that?" Creekflower frowned as she dropped the rabbit.

"It's the rouge I found in the territory yesterday." I replied.

"For your information, my name is not 'the rouge.'" An irritated mew came from behind me. "It's Moss."

"Well, _Moss." _Creekflower snapped back Moss scathingly. "You're not allowed to be in our territory."

Moss opened her jaws to speak, but another growl broke in.

"What's going on here?"

**Moss's P.O.V.**

I whipped around to face a huge brown tabby tom. His blue eyes burned into mine.

"None of your business." I retorted, bristling.

"It is," His jaws gaped into a snarl. "because you trespassed."

"I'm allowed to go wherever I please." I stood up tall, refusing to tear my gaze away from his.

"Okay, let her go, Brackenheart, you know that Rushstar said if she comes back one more time you can fight her." The silver calico tom mewed, his voice tinged with... was that despair?

"No, Cedarstone." The brown tom, Brackenheart, stalked forward. "She is a rouge, she must go."

I coward back slightly, and hissed at him, but he didn't even flinch.

As fast as lightning, he leaped at me, claws raking down my side. It stung furiously, but I wasn't going to run away! Not in front of all these cats!

Jaws bit down my scruff and shook me hard. Feeling rattled, I flailed around, for once, my blows hitting nothing.

"Let her go, Brackenheart!" The calico tom's mew was panicked. "You're going to kill her!"

"That's the point, isn't it?" The brown tom's mocking voice sounded right about my head, and infuriated me.

I surged upward, and the tom let out a startled grunt as I rammed him to the frozen ground. "Leave me alone!" I hissed, and darted into the forest.

As cat scent faded away, my heart pounded loudly as I crossed those scent lines of theirs and curled up in my nest, in a hollow tree.

All I could remember is those glowing green eyes of the silver calico tom, and his pained voice as he fought with his friend to let me go.

_Doesn't matter anymore. _

I buried my face in my paws, and a black tide of sleep washed over me.

**Creekflower's P.O.V.**

As we all padded back to camp, I tried to talk to Cedarstone.

"Are you okay?" I asked him with a mouthful of rabbit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He meowed stoutly.

"Positive?"

"Yes." Cedarstone broke his slow stride, and bounded ahead of the patrol, disappearing into camp.

I sighed, following him. _That rouge rattled him, somehow, and I'm going to find out why._

As I came into camp, I spotted Cedarstone pad into the warrior's den. Dropping my rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, I leaped after him. "Cedarstone, we have to report this to Rushstar. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Oh, yeah." Cedarstone was in his nest. "Do you mind if you do tell him alone? I'm really tired."

"N-not at all." I stammered, exiting the gloomy den. Crossing the clearing, I padded to the scoop under TallOak that signaled where Rushstar's den was.

"Rushstar?" I poked my head into the cave, to see the silver tom talking to Mistypetal.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything-" I began.

"No, no, it's fine. Me and Mistypetal were just finishing." Rushstar mewed, turning to me. As Mistypetal left, I started to speak.

"Me, Cedarstone and Brackenheart came across the rouge in the territory again."

"Really? What happened?" He tipped his head.

"Brackenheart attacked her." I told him. _Cedarstone was quite intent on letting her go, _I silently told myself.

"He did? That wasn't the right thing to do." Rushstar shook his head. "Thank you for telling me."

When I left, I padded back to the warrior's den. Cedarstone was sound asleep.

After watching him for a while, I curled up beside him and let sleep claim me. _I care for you, Cedarstone. Do you care for me, too?_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I made the chapter longer, as some of you requested.**

**Anyway, review for more, like always! c:**


End file.
